


I'm Not a Girl

by LTwritesshit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Hanzo, coming out gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTwritesshit/pseuds/LTwritesshit
Summary: He was cut off with a slap to his face. His hand went to his check and felt the welt that had already formed. "Fath-""Leave. You aren't welcome here anymore.""Mother. Please don't let him do this please!"She looked at him with cold eyes. "You've made your choice as your father said. Leave. Pack a bag and get out. Don't come back."





	

Dinner had always been a quiet affair at the Shimada household and Hanzo assumed it would be a great time to tell his parents the truth because maybe just maybe they would accept it and think nothing else because he was their son and they loved him. 

When his mother called him to wash his hands bile rose in his throat. He was coming out tonight to his parents. Going as fast as he could he washed his hands and sat down looking at Genji and hoping for his sake it didn't get to ugly in front of him if things turned out bad. 

His mother had placed food for each of them and they ate quietly. When they were almost finished Hanzo said," Uh mother, father, I have to tell you something?"

His father looked over with a stern look," Did you get in trouble?"

He gulped and shook his head no trying to muster up the courage to speak. Genji looked over at him and kept his face neutral but his eyes held horror as he knew what Hanzo was going to tell them. He pleaded with his eyes to stop him but it didn't work. 

"What is it? Did you get a boyfriend, Aiko?"

"No. No. Mother. Father. I'm... n-not a girl. Im a boy. Im your son not daughter. My name is Hanzo not Aiko."

A thick heavy layer of silence fell over the family. His father stared at him and his mother dropped her silverware she was holding. His fathers tense voice said," Genji go upstairs."

Genji started to protest but quickly stopped and scrambled up the stairs already planning on calling Jesse if it got to bad. 

Meanwhile Hanzo stared at his hands trying not to cry. The silence remained and he finally looked up and chocked out," Please say something. Anything. Please."

"Stand up."

He looked at his father confused but did as he was told. He stood up and his mother looked away when he tried to make eye contact with her. A single tear slide down her face and he tried to not to let his own fall. He made eye contact with his father who was not much taller than him and waited for what was next trying so hard not to break. 

"You are a disgrace for saying such things. If you do not cut this bullshit out right now you will no longer be a part of this family. It's your choice."

"Father. No. Please," he was crying now," I wish this wasn't true. I've tried to hide it and be the perfect daughter but I'm not. I can't keep pretending anymore. I can't. I ca-"

He was cut off with a slap to his face. His hand went to his check and felt the welt that had already formed. "Fath-"

"Leave. You aren't welcome here anymore."

"Mother. Please don't let him do this please!"

She looked at him with cold eyes. "You've made your choice as your father said. Leave. Pack a bag and get out. Don't come back."

He became numb when she said that and he looked one more time at his father before leaving the table. He was on autopilot to his room. None of this could be happening. They are his parents they should love him. His hand went back to his cheek and he cried. 

Genji came over to his room and was about to enter when his father called him. He looked at Hanzo like he was debating if he should stay but Hanzo shook his head. 

He grabbed his boy clothes hidden in the depths of his closet and took out a few other belongings. He spotted a pack of cigarettes and a lighter that Jesse had left over. He grabbed that too. 

He did a once over and figured if he left anything Genji could bring it to him later. He gulped and wiped his eyes before making his way down the stairs. His family stood by the door. "Aiko. You can stay. You can make the choice. We could get you help to be normal."

He met his fathers eyes and shook his head no. "This is who I am. I can't stop this." 

"Then I no longer have a daughter and will never have another son. Leave."

Hanzo left barely noticing the light sprinkle that was slowly becoming harder. Too ashamed to call any of his friends he made his way to a park by his home. Well now his old home. He took his place on a bench and sat letting a numb feeling come over him. His family was supposed to love him not hate him. He was supposed to have happy responses and binders and go on T and top surgery. He shook his head. No more time for dreaming. He had to worry about other things now like where he would stay and if he could feed himself. 

Grabbing his bag off the bench he opened it to look to see if he grabbed all his money but was greeted by the pack of cigs. He grabbed those and the lighter and wondered what it would be like. 

With nimble fingers he took one out and lit it up like he had seen Jesse do many times before. Taking a deep drag he coughed it back up and after catching his breath he felt the need to do it again so he did and after he made his way through that one he started another. 

He didn't know how much time had passed but knew he now only had three cigs left from the eight he started with. They left him in a weird mood. He knew they would only cause him damage but he did not care. He carved that. He needed to feel something. 

He let his thoughts drift off to what ha happened. He knew that he should have stayed and just pretended to be someone who he wasn't for the next couple of years. He had two before he left for college. He should have but the thought made him sick. Imaging spending more time wearing dresses and make up and all the things he despised sounded like a death sentence. His dysphoria had driven him to do stupid things to himself that left scars and blood stained titles, not that his parents knew that they had a maid clean the house. 

He deserved the pain though. He deserved the slap his father gave me and the punishment he was now forced to endure. he deserved nothing. 

Suddenly a voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he was lighting another cig. "What the hell are you doing Hanzo?"

His head shot up at the figure and he saw a cowboy hat and boots. His only thought was fuck. He didn't respond and felt tears rushing back to his eyes. 

Jesse made his way over to his boyfriend and sat next to him noticing he was soaked but seemed to not notice. "Genji. He told me what happened."

Hanzo hung his head in shame and gently touched his cheek where his father had struck him. Jesse moved his hand gently and growled with anger. That bastard had put his hand on him. Genji hadn't been sure if that happened or not. He placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and wiped away some of the tears. 

"I'm a disappointment. I should have tried harder to stop this. I'm not normal. I'm disgusting even my own family doesn't love me!"

"Hey darling stop that shit right now. I love you Hanzo Shimada. You aren't disgusting and you know damn well what happens when you tried to hide this." Jesse said gesturing to his thighs that held a painful story. "Hanzo. You can't change who you are. Your parents are assholes if they can't accept you. He shouldn't have hit you. Nobody had the right to touch you like that."

"I deserve it."

"No you don't. Don't ever say that. What he did was wrong and you damn well know it."

Hanzo just shook his head defeatedly letting out a sob and falling into his boyfriend arms. He felt him take the cig out of his hands and throw it to the ground and felt to tired to complain. 

Jesse placed a kiss to his boyfriend forehead and held him tighter. "How about we take you home and get you a bath and something warm to drink?"

Hanzo looked at him confused. "I don't have a home anymore."

"Yes you do darling. My parents sure won't mind if you come and stay they love you like you are their son."

Hanzo felt tears come rushing down his face again and breathed out a very quiet thank you. Jesse just kissed his forehead again and offered his hand to his boyfriend as he stood up. 

As they started to walk Hanzo pulled Jesse closer to him and stopped," I love you too by the way."

Jess smirked and kissed Hanzo gently before continuing their walk back home. They had a bath and some of that weird tea stuff that Hanzo waiting for them at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
